Zero
by Lilith Candy
Summary: Ese día que destruí todo y volví a cero. PWP.


**Zero**

_Entonces entendí que tú me tenías miedo también. _

.

.

_Ese día que destruí todo y regresé a cero. _

_._

_._

—Es entendible que a veces es difícil lograr expresarse correctamente o al menos como uno quiere, pero guardarse las emociones puede ser perjudicial así que podrías comenzar a escribir un diario.

Dulce y pasiva, la voz de la mujer le explicó, mientras sus ojos se encontraban centrados en las notas que tenía sobre las piernas y alzó la cabeza sonriéndole ligeramente antes estirarse a un costado y tomar un pequeño cuaderno.

—Este será tu diario, puedes escribir lo que quieras aquí, no lo leeré al menos que lo quieras —murmuró, estirándose para entregarle el objeto.

Entre sus manos, el muchacho hojeó perezosamente el cuadernillo, observando la notable cantidad de páginas y volvió la mirada a la mujer, quien hizo un simple movimiento de cabeza, siendo esta la indicación de que la sesión había terminado.

Soltó aire por la nariz antes de levantarse, guardando el cuadernillo y saliendo de la habitación con una última mirada hacia la mujer, quien se despidió con un leve movimiento de manos.

Cuando ya se encontraba en casa, recostado en su cama, sacó el cuadernillo y lo mantuvo sobre su cabeza unos segundos antes de dejarlo caer a un costado suyo.

—Podría sacarle provecho —susurró para sí, girando para quedar boca abajo en la cama y escondió su rostro en una de las almohadas.

No tenía mucho que estaba yendo a terapia, pero sentía una mejora, pequeña, casi sutil pero estaba ahí y ya dormía mejor, y estaba más tranquilo.

Había tenido demasiado estrés; no le gustaría llamarlo trauma o que fue inducido por una especie de trauma, sin embargo su terapeuta lo veía así.

En realidad no sabía el detonante, pero ocurrió un sinfín de cosas en su vida en tan poco tiempo que no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Con casi 23 años, Stanley había perdido deliberadamente a su madre, y su padre se había vuelto como otra persona que no reconocía; y a veces sentía que era como su niñero en lugar de su hijo. Lo cual era: **estresante**. Y Shelly, bien, ella… simplemente se había esfumado y nadie sabía a dónde había ido_, si es que se había ido._

Eran demasiadas cargas juntas y pensó que en algún momento terminaría por volverse loco. Tomando en cuenta que continuaba la carrera en la universidad.

Pero milagrosamente, uno de sus amigos decidió ayudarle a buscar algún profesional que pudiese ser de ayuda antes de que terminase por estallar. Así conoció a quien era su terapeuta de momento y era una mujer muy dulce de la cual era capaz de sentir que quería ayudarle genuinamente para que mejorase.

Se incorporó en la cama, tomando de manera descuidada el cuadernillo y rebuscó en su mochila por un bolígrafo, poniéndose a escribir inmediatamente sobre las líneas blancas.

Poesía, que era lo único que realmente sentía podía hacer que sus emociones se expresaran correctamente.

Creía que ese paso era positivo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—_¿No crees que es muy raro que siempre lleve eso consigo?_

—_Cállate, te va a escuchar. _

La discreción de las personas era poca, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

El trabajo se hacía cada vez más difícil y pesado, pero creía que podía seguir adelante ignorando los comentarios, y centrándose en sus palabras sobre las páginas.

Habían pasado ya cinco años, y sentía que ya no podía despegarse de los cuadernillos, porque se habían vuelto _casi algo _de lo que era dependiente, pero era la única forma en que podía sentirse como él, sin falsas sonrisas o acciones hipócritas.

Aunque fuere parte de su día a día como trabajador de una industria, no le quedaba más que aguantar y descargarse con sus escritos, que parecían llamar la atención de los otros compañeros, atrayendo con ello las burlas, pero no le importaba.

No mucho en realidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se había visto solo por tanto tiempo que le sorprendió cuando alguien se acercó con ánimos de conocerle, pero estaba inseguro de que tuviese buenas intenciones.

—Me llamo Clyde Donovan —se presentó el otro y Stanley pestañeó sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Stanley Marsh… —susurró y la sonrisa del castaño le pareció tan brillante que no sabía qué hacer.

Clyde Donovan se encontraba pocos puestos arriba suyo pero no se parecía mucho a las otras personas en el mismo rango. Prepotentes y egoístas, así solían comportarse, pero Donovan no, él era tan alegre y tan dulce, que sinceramente se preguntaba por qué se había acercado, quizás por lastima, _pero trataba de no pensarlo demasiado. _

.

.

Lentamente, se hicieron cercanos y no fue de un día para otro.

Fueron largas semanas, casi meses, pero Clyde entendía el hecho de que Stanley estuviera tan reluctante a hacerse cercano.

A veces le hacía compañía cuando el azabache iba a terapia; y se quedaba en silencio cuando éste comenzaba a escribir en su cuaderno durante los minutos de almuerzo del trabajo. Hacía lo posible para que Stanley confiara en él, y tuviera una persona en quien sostenerse cuando las cosas se pusieran feas.

El mismo Clyde no entendía bien la razón por la que había decidido hablarle y mucho menos el querer hacerse cercano con tanta insistencia, pero le aliviaba saber que sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos, al menos por lo poco que había logrado.

.

.

**Agradecido**, era la única palabra en la que Stanley podía describirse con las atenciones del castaño y es que había veces que sentía su corazón palpitarle con fuerza, nervioso y ansioso, pero no de una forma mala, todo indicaba que había adquirido algo de cariño por Clyde y no era para menos, se había comportado como un ángel con él.

Era casi como si fuere su salvador y las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo.

Por eso decidió escribir un poema solo para él, le daba vergüenza el enseñárselo algún día, pero esperaba que ese día no tardase tanto en llegar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba _se había creído estable. _

.

.

Sollozó contra sus manos cubriendo su rostro y hubo un momento en que la garganta le dolió por la fuerza del llanto.

—Lo siento, no pensé que escalaría así —murmuró quedo a la otra persona en la habitación y lentamente retiró las manos de su rostro mientras las lágrimas saladas y cristalinas corrían a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Estaban en un cuarto de hospital, con Stanley en la camilla mientras Clyde le acompañaba a un lado en una silla.

—Shh, está bien, está bien —susurró el castaño, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse más donde el azabache y tomó delicadamente una de las manos del otro entre las suyas. —No fue tu culpa —continuó, regalándole una suave sonrisa y Stanley sintió que volvería a romperse a llorar.

Había sido un arranque, o realmente no sabía lo que fue, pero las vendas en sus brazos le daban a entender lo que pasaba o lo que sucedió.

'_Aquí, haré prueba de mi existencia.' _

El pánico se había apoderado de él y terminó fuera de sí, ignoró por completo qué lo había detonado, pero sabía que logró causarle un susto enorme a Clyde, podía notarlo en sus ojos, que temblaban aunque trataba de darle palabras de aliento.

Después de eso, todo pareció ir cuesta abajo y estaba _atemorizado_ de su propia persona.

.

.

Clyde había tratado de hacer pasar que su tiempo en el hospital nunca había sucedido, que todo ese momento de tristeza nunca pasó, y el olvido pareció ayudarlo a seguir con su día a día.

Ya no podía ir a trabajar, debido a que tenía que estar en un ambiente que no le causara estrés de alguna manera, por lo que habían decidido que se quedaría en casa y se pondría a hacer labores domésticas, pues era lo que lograba hacer que se distrajera.

El tiempo parecía pasar muy rápido y las cenas siempre llegaban antes de lo que esperaba, con Clyde haciéndole compañía. De cierta forma se sentía mal por el castaño, tenía que cargar con él y su inestabilidad problemática, pero si eso le molestaba, lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Las noches no solían ser duras, pues se tranquilizaba bajo el tacto del castaño y dormía plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente que se repetía todo, pero esa rutina no le desagradaba.

O así parecía.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siguiendo la rutina de todos sus días, comenzó con la limpieza del apartamento, siendo cuidadoso de llevarse todo el polvo consigo y dio con su cuadernillo que había creído perdido.

Desde que había comenzado a vivir con Clyde, lentamente había dejado de escribir porque no pensaba que fuera necesario pues se sentía bien y _en paz, tranquilo._

Pero le sorprendía encontrarse con dicho objeto que en algún momento se había vuelto indispensable y precioso para él. Sonrió levemente, paseando sus manos por la pasta antes de comenzar a hojearlo y leer una que otra oración dentro de las hojas, y rio por la pena que le provocaba el saber la profundidad con que escribía, casi apasionado.

Al repasar sus palabras, la suave sonrisa en su rostro se mantuvo y soltó un suave suspiro, colocando el cuadernillo en el lugar donde lo encontró para continuar con su rutina.

Y se detuvo a medio camino, volviendo la mirada hacia el cuadernillo antes de sacudir la cabeza, volviendo a sus tareas como siempre.

.

.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces inquieto.

—Ah, sí, solo… No es nada.

—¿Es por la reunión de hoy? No te preocupes, estarás bien aunque yo no esté, será rápido.

.

.

Estar solo era lo peor que le podía pasar, porque significativamente se sentía encerrado. Podía salir, pasear, respirar aire fresco, pero no era lo mismo porque _estaba solo_. ¿A tanto había llegado su dependencia a Clyde que sentía que se moría si no lo veía? Al parecer sí.

Eso no le había importado antes, pero ahora sentía que le carcomía desde el interior y era de las peores sensaciones que podía tener.

Era como de esos momentos de incertidumbre donde simplemente quería comenzar de cero, pero no sabía cómo. Se sentía confinado, lleno a reventar de emociones de las cuales no podía poner palabra.

Respiró de manera agitada antes de dirigirse a la cocina y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de regular su corazón. Bebería solo un poco de agua y volvería a su habitación y dormiría, dormir siempre ayudaba.

Después de beber su vaso de agua, terminó por tensarse frente a la encimera junto a la estufa y sus ojos se desviaron hacia los cubiertos que se encontraban ahí. Soltó un suave quejido tembloroso y trago saliva con dificultad.

.

.

_Voy a dejar salir toda mi agonía, aquí y ahora._

.

.

El ruido blanco terminó cuando el choque del metal contra el suelo se dejó escuchar y sus rodillas temblaron, doblándose mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre el piso desviando la mirada hacia el castaño en el umbral de la puerta, quien le miraba horrorizado.

—¡Stanley! —le llamó adentrándose en la habitación a paso apresurado. El mencionado únicamente sonrió, de tal forma que las mejillas le dolieron. Sentía los brazos entumecidos y sus palmas le ardían.

Fue la simple acción que hizo al castaño detenerse sobre sus pasos antes de llegar a tocarle, y con sus manos a su alrededor simplemente le miró.

Stanley pestañeó, cayendo en la cuenta de la mirada que le daba el otro era diferente a cualquier otra mirada que le haya dedicado. Había un sentimiento nuevo, que tocaba algo profundo en su interior.

_Entonces entendí que tú me tenías miedo también. _

Bajó la cabeza y sus ojos le escocieron, cristalizándose por las lágrimas aglomeradas en los mismos, y lentamente comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin alguna prevención. Aspiró con fuerza antes de alzar la voz, sobresaltando al castaño. Parecía empeorar.

—Ya no puedo más.

* * *

.

.

_Ese día destruí todo y regresé a cero. _

_Cero se volverá Uno. _

_Estoy vivo. _

_Seguiré con la vida hasta que mi último aliento se disipe. _


End file.
